<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Home by MistBorn_SprenDeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692078">This is Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath'>MistBorn_SprenDeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Runaways [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Leave Behind the Trauma!, Loyalty, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit Run Away, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, run aways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:46:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/pseuds/MistBorn_SprenDeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Festival is over and Tommy feels angry and confused. His brothers had always been there for him. But, Techno hurt Tubbo and Wilbur wants to destroy everything. He doesn’t want to abandon his family...but maybe they’ve already abandoned him.</p><p>(Tommy and Tubbo run away after the festival)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Runaways [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cheshire's MCYT recs!, Completed stories I've read, Run Boy Run</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thing about loyalty is that there is an innate element of trust to it. </p><p> </p><p>Philza had once called Tommy a mirror, he gives out what he receives.</p><p> </p><p>Trust until it’s broken.</p><p> </p><p>Loyal until it’s betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur would say that Tommy lived with all his emotion behind every action and every word.</p><p> </p><p>{<em> “Tommy isn’t as mature. That's why he can't be president. He’s too - He follows his emotions too strongly.” </em>}</p><p> </p><p>The moment Tubbo was hit with a firework rocket at the festival was the moment that Wilbur lost Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>Broken trust and betrayal coming from his family was overwhelming, and Tommy was done. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing left that he needed and cared about were his disks and Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing left for the two of them but more heartache and war. </p><p> </p><p>Techno would say that Tommy just doesn’t have the stomach for it.</p><p> </p><p>{<em> “We’ve spoken that language, in the pit. It’s over,  Tommy.” </em>}</p><p> </p><p>As they sat there, staring at the sunset as Blocks played, Tommy wondered if Nikki would be able to talk Wilbur out of it.</p><p> </p><p>“We can’t go down now. We’re together, alright?” Tommy shakily exhaled, and he saw the way Tubbo’s shoulders tensed. “We can’t lose now. We’ve got to stick together.”</p><p> </p><p>He responded with a quiet, “Yeah.” </p><p> </p><p>Faintly, Tommy was reminded of the sunset back on their bench, what Tubbo had said then.</p><p> </p><p>“T-Tubbo? Do you remember what you said? Before the festival I mean. Back on our bench as we watched the sunset?”</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo softly whispered, “Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo was all that he had left, and Tommy would protect him to his dying breath. </p><p> </p><p>Pushing past the lump in his throat, Tommy looked to his best friend. “What if we left?” Hurriedly he continued, not giving Tubbo a chance to speak yet. “We wouldn’t have to lose our stuff anymore or worry about being <em> safe </em>. And-!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy, breathe.” Tubbo stopped him, putting a hand on Tommy’s arm. </p><p> </p><p>Trembling, Tommy felt the tightness in his chest loosen as Tubbo gave him a side hug.</p><p> </p><p>Humming thoughtfully to himself, Tubbo nodded slowly. “You’re right, we <em> could </em> run away together. We could travel through the nether to put as much distance behind us as possible and then once we’d get back in the overworld, thousands of blocks away from here.” </p><p> </p><p>With a shaky laugh Tommy leaned away, grateful that Tubbo didn’t mention the fact that he had just been about to start crying. “Ya, we’d be so far gone that we’d be seeing different stars at night.”</p><p> </p><p>They both sat silently as the sun sank below the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>When the first skeleton spawned, Tommy finally spoke, though his voice was so soft that it was almost a whisper. “We should run away from here, Tubbo. Then nobody can-”</p><p> </p><p><em> Hurt us. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“Nobody can steal the discs again.” Tubbo finished for him, though they both know what Tommy meant.</p><p> </p><p>Huffing, Tommy shook his head in a poor attempt to hide his laugh. “Which direction would we take? If we’re running off we won’t want people finding us.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could go west, the opposite direction of the nether portal paths.” Tubbo suggested.</p><p> </p><p>A bitter smile crossed Tommy’s face. “And we won’t stop until we have to.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the boys picked up the jukebox and the music disc.</p><p> </p><p>They needed to prepare.</p><p> </p><p>It took them an entire week to gather the supplies necessary.</p><p> </p><p>They had to get enough obsidian for a full portal and fully enchanted gear, which Tubbo took charge of.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy spent the week outside of Pogtopia away from Wilbur gathering food and stuffing it in his ender chest, along with two beds that they would set their new spawns in once they left. </p><p> </p><p>When it was early in the morning the two of them would sneak off to work on making potions for their travels. Potions of healing and fire resistance in particular, though they did make several invisibility potions and a few potions of speed.</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet the morning that they snuck out of Pogtopia.</p><p> </p><p>It was also easy to navigate away from the nether portal, away from the blackstone paths that lead to Pogtopia.</p><p> </p><p>They both had golden helmets, so the Piglins caused them no problem, and even provided them with a couple ender pearls. </p><p> </p><p>The heat of the nether was draining and practically every mob was deadly, but they pushed forward.</p><p> </p><p>They only had enough obsidian to make one portal, so they would first have to get as far away as they could. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy knew all the maths for the stuff, but Tubbo was the one who monitored their coordinantes and the SMP live chat. It was Tommy’s job to fight off most of the mobs.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy didn't ask when Tubbo’s shoulders tensed while reading the chat, he didn’t want to know.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo’s eyes rested firmly on the communicator in his hand before he paused, sighing as he pushed his hair off his forehead. “It’s already nighttime.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy stumbled to a spot and sat down on the netherrack floor. “Do you need some water?” He pulled out a water bottle from his inventory and handed it to Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head no, Tubbo took the bottle anyways and placed it in his own inventory. “I don’t want to waste what little we have. Food provides 70% of water intake, we’ll be fine as long as we make sure we eat.”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy grinned and held a stack of uncooked hoglin in his hand. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem, Big T.”</p><p> </p><p>They began walking after their short break.</p><p> </p><p>They couldn’t sleep and they couldn’t stay still long enough for anyone to find them so they walked. </p><p> </p><p>The next day and night were the same, though Tubbo pulled out some strength potions and healing potions before lunch. </p><p> </p><p>They finally stopped walking at the end of their third day walking.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we’re far enough?” Tommy’s voice sounded rough and he coughed several times.</p><p> </p><p>Tubbo looked down at the coordinates. They were well over a thousand blocks away from the nether portal in Pogtopia, going to the overworld would place them over two thousand blocks away.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I think we’re far enough.”</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>There the two of them will build themselves a new home. </p><p> </p><p>A garden for Tubbo’s bees. A music room for Tommy’s disks. </p><p> </p><p>There weren’t any broken streets or craters in buildings here. Not to say that Creepers had never managed to sneak in, but they had both silently decided that Home wasn’t going to be like Manberg. </p><p> </p><p>Berry bushes lined the farmland. But their farm never produces potatoes, if it does Tommy throws them out. </p><p> </p><p>If they see a skeleton horse they turn the other way. </p><p> </p><p>Instead of an oak pathway Tubbo helps Tommy place down polished andesite slabs to connect their ridiculous buildings. </p><p> </p><p>When Tommy builds a giant tower out of granite, Tubbo pretends not to notice when his friend accidentally says “Intimidation Tower” instead of “Lookout Station”. Tommy ends up building 6 Lookout Stations around their land, and Tubbo connects them with walls made of stone bricks. </p><p> </p><p>Together they build their sanctuary, their safe place, ignoring any whispers that they hear faintly in the winds. They don’t name their sanctuary like it’s another country, no, they just call it “Home”. </p><p> </p><p>And it’s fine.</p><p> </p><p>It stays that way for days, weeks, months, and before they realize it a full year has passed. Tommy and Tubbo have built an entire city within Home’s walls, well lit and safe. </p><p> </p><p>There are villagers and animals roaming freely about, seeing as the walls keep all the mobs out. There’s a large farm as well as a large garden. </p><p> </p><p>Two boys who were betrayed by the world made their own world where they could be safe and happy.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, the two had always been paranoid of their past coming after them, so they built up defenses. </p><p> </p><p>Tubbo laid traps and redstone defense systems. Tommy collected armor and enchanted books. </p><p> </p><p>Together they mined for netherite. They found diamonds and more diamonds to make more and more weaponry and armor until they felt it was enough. </p><p> </p><p>They brewed potions, grew golden carrots. </p><p> </p><p>They relied on each other and clung to the only family they had left. </p><p> </p><p>It was on the anniversary of their disappearance that they were discovered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an idea from forever and a half ago (obviously) and I finally just posted it here :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>